


Humans

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, has nothing to do with any of the characters tho, this is all just personal lore, this is really all just headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which there’s a question of how humanity fits in Mobius.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Lore

Everything started with humans. Deep underneath the bottom of the ocean floor, a nameless human found a small, emerald-like mineral that gave off a strange energy. 

This was chaos energy.

The energy was extremely volatile, yet powerful. It garnered humanity’s attention, and soon, the brightest minds of the globe had worked together to reproduce these power sources. They created seven emeralds, one for each continent, to research.

But then a world war broke out. The petty squabbles that caused it is insignificant, but its results changed  _ everything _ . The nations, with these cores of infinite volatile energy, turned them into weapons and turned them against each other.

The energy from the resulting explosion ran so deep that it managed to reach the core of the planet (and from it, twin deities had been born). That it swept the oceans and saturated it (and from it, the seven seas had gained a soul). And it swept through the land, causing a strange mutation among the rest of the animal kingdom:

Sapience.

But most of humanity had been wiped out. The rest of humanity either huddled in tight knit communities among ruins or underground bunkers. There, they stayed, simply trying to keep their civilizations alive. That, coupled with their desperate hope to not be the only ones left kept, among all things, the internet alive.

It was through this that humanity had learned of their newly sapient neighbors.

They knew that this was one of the many consequences of their greatest, most foolish war. And they decided that this was a new start. Humanity’s second chance. 

To make up for the natives they had killed of old, they would let these Sapients prosper with them. To make up for the hundreds of countries that had lost their identities so they could become proxies, they would leave these Sapients be, to discover themselves and make their own cultures. To make up for the billions of lives they’ve killed, they would help these new ones, should they ask for it.

Thus, humanity silently gave up its crown to the new world and prayed that it would not make the same mistake that led to their ruin.


	2. fun facts:

  * Most mobians don’t know that humans were practically their creators, and most assume that the echidnas were the oldest species. They know humanity’s one of the older races but they don’t know how old. (Plus most of humanity doesn’t really see “being the oldest” as something to brag about.)



  * Most humans refer to Earth as Mobius, that added with the fact that they also refer to mobians as, well, “mobians” makes a good amount of mobians (mistakenly) assume that humans are aliens.



  * Humans decided to designate the year they blew themselves up as 0 Nova Forte, Latin for “new chance” (and also they didn’t want to force any civilization to Christianity _again_ ). The general time frame of Sonic events that happen in these aus is 20XX NF (the ADs ended at 2210. Yes there are jokes about dyslexic prophets and “can we please get to 3000 this time guys”).



  * Some humans know that humanity also created Chaos Emeralds, the Gaias, and Chaos. They all don’t know how to feel about this. The rest of humanity is like “welp I guess there are gods now”.



  * Compared to Mobians, humans are “more susceptible to insanity”, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Humans are definitely more experienced at dealing with mental illnesses and very few mobians have any knowledge in regards to mental health. With no claws, wings, powers, and etc., humans are also essentially forced to be more creative compared to mobians, which doesn’t help deny the stereotype that “all humans are nuts”. In a nutshell: for better or worse, most mobians see humanity as a species of absolute madlads.



On human culture:

“You can tell who has a human parent by saying a single word.”

Mobians have an instinctive wariness of humans (most likely passed down from their non-sapient ancestors). Because of this, they generally don’t interact with humanity. That includes human inventions, aka most don’t use the internet or really have anything similar to the internet and as a result aren’t usually that interconnected with those outside their general community. 

HOWEVER

Humans have an extensive history with racism and discrimination, long before mobians ever came into the picture. Save for a few groups of extremists, humanity in general is well and truly done with that shit. Most have no problem helping, raising, and generally interacting with mobians. There are still different cultures, nations, stereotypes, etc, but internet culture is something uniquely shared by most of humanity. This is because:

  1. Mobians generally don’t use the internet
  2. If you aren’t introduced to it early on you won’t have an innate understanding of it. Without it, a lot of internet culture (humor, references, memes, etc.) is incoherent at best.



If you have any relationship with a human, you will learn about the internet. And if you’re raised by one, regardless of species you will gain an innate understanding of internet culture. This makes for some very interesting reactions if you meet a fellow mobian memelord (drop an ‘everypony’, ‘hewwo’ or ‘bazinga’ into a conversation and see who’s fight/flight instincts you set off. Congrats, you’ve found the human raised). Also, because of the rise of Mobians, furry culture is especially cursed (“Humans have wanted to do  _ what _ with mobians?! What do you mean ‘not quite’?! They wanted to-? With FERAL ANIMALS?! FOR CENTURIES?! Chaos, what the genuine fuck?!”).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that the entire reason I even made this is to add memes to Sonic lore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the canon on humans in the Sonic universe is kind of all over the place, so this is just my hot take on it. Call me narcissistic, but to have humans just happen to be (or not be) there kinda feels like a cheap shot, so I decided to finagle humanity into a deeper part of the lore (I’ve also been binge reading hfy on reddit so that might’ve effected my bias). I seriously want more lore on humans tho, so if you’ve got any similar/different headcanons or fics on it feel free to let me know in the comments (that entire sentence makes me feel like a youtuber). Thanks for reading!


End file.
